danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cavern 8
Penultimate? Maybe this is the penultimate stage? Can't wait until the black-red castle of doom! Grisha5 (talk) 12:12, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :If THIS is the penultimate stage, then that's a really lame penultimate stage. This stage felt like filler. It's the same as the last stage, only... Slightly more annoying thanks to the snakes. Otherwise? Nearly the same. The boss is a joke too. This is a bad penultimate stage. Then again, Castle Gate wasn't amazing either. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:55, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I personally think that even if this is the penultimate stage, there will still be other forks for LV8 weapons and more LV7 compo items. Well, we still don't have that Quick's Card 6 so I think some compos might not have LV7 variants. Ivan247 Talk Page 17:46, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I can imagine they won't make a Quick's Card 6, 7 or 8, because... 5 is bad enough already. 5 can already make some weapons downright overpowered, eheh. 6 or 7 would make things even worse. I imagine SR still has some kick in it left, so we won't be seeing it croak for a while. And when they ARE done with SR... Well, we're still here. We'll breath life into it. We'll keep it alive. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:30, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :I once predicted that this path will go up through Cavern 7/8 and then go south to the island in the lower right corner. The actual path to the castle would be the one Blood Lake is on. So far, my prediction looks correct. ______TΣ 22:29, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I actually don't think so. After you beat Blood Lake, there isn't a "See you. Next version." thing after the stage is done. Meaning that path is probably done, and BL is just a bonus stage. I'm also pretty amazed that big honking volcano wasn't a stage either. You think it would be. Oh well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:59, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Ugh, Wikia just randomly logged me out after I clicked "Publish", so I'll have to retype everything. Anyway, you have a good point. It's a bonus stage, just like the past Lake levels before it (unless you count Oasis). But if that's true, how will the path to the castle look now? The Cavern 7/8 path would only make sense if it went down from here, but it also has to make a loop if it goes to the castle. I suppose Inferno 3 could branch off into another path, but no matter which path arrangement is picked, this all seems like a very inefficient way to navigate the continent... :::And yeah, everyone thought that the volcano would be the next megaboss stage, but at best it could be a bonus stage now. ______TΣ 23:27, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah. SR mapping is odd at times, eheh. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I personally think that there would be a next cavern series tring after the ominous castle, crossing the ocean to another continent. --Grisha5 (talk) 03:03, April 1, 2016 (UTC)